remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lord of the Rings
The Lord of the Rings is a 1978 adult animated high fantasy film directed by Ralph Bakshi. It is an adaptation of J. R. R. Tolkien's high fantasy epic The Lord of the Rings, comprising The Fellowship of the Ring and the first half of The Two Towers. Set in Middle-earth, the film follows a group of hobbits, elves, men, dwarves, and wizards who form a fellowship. They embark on a quest to destroy the One Ring made by the Dark Lord Sauron, and ensure his destruction. Ralph Bakshi encountered Tolkien's writing early in his career, and had made several attempts to produce The Lord of the Rings as an animated film before being given funding by producer Saul Zaentz and distributor United Artists. The film is notable for its extensive use of rotoscoping, a technique in which scenes are first shot in live-action, then traced onto animation cels. It uses a hybrid of traditional cel animation and rotoscoped live action footage. The film features the voices of William Squire, John Hurt, Michael Graham Cox, and Anthony Daniels, and was one of the first animated films to be presented theatrically in the Dolby Stereo sound system. The screenplay was written by Peter S. Beagle, based on an earlier draft by Chris Conkling. Although Bakshi's The Lord of the Rings was a financial success, it received mixed reactions from critics, and there was no official sequel to cover the remainder of the story. Nonetheless, the film became a cult classic that continued to run as a matinee and a midnight movie for nearly two decades, and was an influence on Peter Jackson's trilogy, as detailed in the DVD extras of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Plot Early in the Second Age of Middle-earth, elven smiths forge nine Rings of Power for mortal men, seven for the Dwarf-Lords, and three for the Elf-Kings. Soon after, the Dark Lord Sauron makes the One Ring, and uses it to attempt to conquer Middle-earth. After defeating Sauron, Prince Isildur takes the Ring, but after he is killed by orcs, the Ring lies at the bottom of the river Anduin for over 2,500 years. Over time, Sauron captures the Nine Rings and transforms their owners into the Ringwraiths. The One Ring is discovered by Déagol, whose relative, Sméagol, kills him and takes the Ring for himself. The Ring twists his body and mind, and he becomes the creature Gollum (Peter Woodthorpe) and takes with him into the Misty Mountains. Hundreds of years later, Bilbo Baggins (Norman Bird) finds the Ring in Gollum's cave and takes it back to the Shire. Decades later, during Bilbo's birthday celebration, the wizard Gandalf (William Squire) tells him to leave the Ring for his relative Frodo (Christopher Guard). Bilbo reluctantly agrees, and leaves the Shire. Seventeen years pass, during which Gandalf learns that evil forces have discovered that the Ring is in the possession of a Baggins. Gandalf meets with Frodo to explain the Ring's history and the danger it poses; and Frodo leaves his home, taking the Ring with him. He is accompanied by three hobbit friends, Pippin (Dominic Guard), Merry (Simon Chandler), and Sam (Michael Scholes). After a narrow escape from the Ringwraiths, the hobbits eventually come to Bree, from which Aragorn (John Hurt) leads them to Rivendell. Frodo is stabbed atop Weathertop mountain by the chief of the Ringwraiths, and becomes sickened as the journey progresses. The Ringwraiths catch up with them shortly after they meet the elf Legolas (Anthony Daniels); and at a standoff at the ford of Rivendell, the Ringwraiths are swept away by the river. At Rivendell, Frodo is healed by Elrond (André Morell). He meets Gandalf again, after the latter escapes the corrupt wizard Saruman (Fraser Kerr), who plans to ally with Sauron but also wants the Ring for himself. Frodo volunteers to go to Mordor, where the Ring can be destroyed. Thereafter Frodo sets off from Rivendell with eight companions: Gandalf; Aragorn; Boromir (Michael Graham Cox), son of the Steward of Gondor; Legolas; Gimli (David Buck) the dwarf; and Frodo's three hobbit companions. Their attempt to cross the Misty Mountains is foiled by heavy snow, and they are forced into Moria. There, they are attacked by orcs, and Gandalf falls into an abyss while battling a balrog. The remaining Fellowship continue through the elf-haven Lothlórien, where they meet the elf queen Galadriel (Annette Crosbie). Boromir tries to take the Ring from Frodo, and Frodo decides to continue his quest alone; but Sam insists on accompanying him. Boromir is killed by orcs while trying to defend Merry and Pippin. They are captured by the orcs, who intend to take them to Isengard through the land of Rohan. The hobbits escape and flee into Fangorn Forest, where they meet Treebeard (John Westbrook). Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas track Merry and Pippin into the forest, where they are re-united with Gandalf, who was reborn after destroying the balrog. The four then ride to Rohan's capital, Edoras, where Gandalf persuades King Théoden (Philip Stone) that his people are in danger. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas then travel to the Helm's Deep. Frodo and Sam discover Gollum stalking them in an attempt to reclaim the ring, and capture him; but spare his life in return for guidance to Mount Doom. Gollum eventually begins plotting against them, and wonders if "she" might help. At Helm's Deep, Théoden's forces resist the orcs sent by Saruman, until Gandalf arrives with the absent Riders of Rohan, destroying the orc army. Cast *Frodo - Christopher Guard *Gandalf - William Squire *Sam - Michael Scholes *Aragorn - John Hurt *Merry - Simon Chandler *Pippin - Dominic Guard *Bilbo - Norman Bird *Boromir - Michael Graham Cox *Legolas - Anthony Daniels *Gimli - David Buck *Gollum - Peter Woodthorpe *Saruman - Fraser Kerr *Théoden - Philip Stone *Wormtongue - Michael Deacon *Elrond - Andre Morell *Innkepper - Alan Tilvern *Galadriel - Annette Crosbie *Treebeard - John Westbrook Character Actors *John A. Neris - Gandalf *Sharon Baird - Frodo *Michael Lee Gogin *Paul Gale *Patrick Sullivan Burke *Billy Barty - Bilbo, Sam *Donn Whyte *Trey Wilson - Aragorn *Albert Cirimele *Patty Maloney *Jeri Lea Ray - Galadriel, Lady #2 *Felix Silla - Gollum *Mike Clifford *Larry Larsen *Art Hern *David Dotson *Tommy Madden *Gary Jensen *Aesop Aquarian - Gimli *Santy Josol *Stan Barrett *John L *Herb Braha *Sam Laws *Hank Calia - Mustachioed Customer *Terry Leonard - Bald Customer *Frank Delfino *Peter Looney *Russ Earnest *Dennis Madalone - Prince Isildur *Louie Elias *Buck Maffei *Eddy Fay *Jerry Maren *Carmen Filpi *Harry Monty *Ruth Gay - Lady #1 *Frank Morson *Lenny Gear *Walt Robles - Aragorn *Harriett Gibson *Mic Rodgers - Marshal Eomer *Bob Haney *Angelo Rossitto - Dwarf *Chuck Hayward *Pete Risch *Eddy Hice *Jack Verbois *Loren Janes *Greg Walker Category:Non-Disney films Category:Warner Bros. animated films